Because I Love You...
by Lumen Spei
Summary: In einer dunklen Nacht taucht eine schwarze Gestalt bei dem verletzten Link auf. Please R


Because I love You...  
  
Prolog:  
  
Die Nacht senkte ihren Schattenumhang über das Land und tauchte es in tiefe Dunkelheit. So, als hätte der Mantel Löcher, schienen die Sterne vom Nachthimmel herab. Der aufgehende, hell glänzende Mond verwandelte das karge Ödland in eine geheimnisvolle Welt aus silbernem Licht und dunklen Schatten. Nur noch vereinzelt huschten Tiere durch die Ebene, verfolgt von Nachttieren, die sich wie Schatten bewegten, um im Schutz der Dunkelheit zu jagen. Dann und wann rauschte eine Eule vorbei und verschwand mit einem leisen Schuhu wieder. Überall waren die Lichter gelöscht und die Menschen schliefen in ihren Betten um am nächsten Morgen wieder auf zu wachen und wieder einen Tag in ihrem leidvollen Leben hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Doch nicht alle schliefen. Ein Schatten betrat das Zimmer einer kleinen Farm, weit draußen auf der Ebene. Der Mond warf sein Licht durch das Fenster und erhellte für wenige Stunden die kleine Kammer. Auf dem Bett lag ein junger Mann, 16 oder 17 Winter zählte sein Leben. Und dennoch wirkte sein Gesicht alt und müde. In seinem Innern focht er einen Kampf mit dem Tod aus, der bereits Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen hatte. Seine Brust war mit Leinen umwickelt und auf seiner glutheißen Stirn lag ein weißes Tuch, welches das Fieber senken sollte. Der Schatten trat näher an den Jungen heran und wechselte liebevoll das Tuch. Zärtlich strich er ihm einige hellblonden Strähnen aus der Stirn, fuhr zärtlich die Kanten seines Gesichts nach. Dann riss der Schatten sich vom Bett los und versteckte etwas in einer Nische im Schrank. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung zog er den dunklen Mantel noch enger um sich und verschwand im Schutz der Dunkelheit...  
  
Link blinzelte in die Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster in sein Gesicht schien. Vogelgezwitscher wurde vom Wind herein getragenen. *War alles nur ein Traum?? Die ganze Tragödie, alles nur Hirngespinste???* Link setzte sich auf, fiel aber sogleich wieder zurück, als ein heftiger Schmerz seine Brust durchzuckte. Er schob die Decke zurück. Das weiße Leinen wurde blutrot an der Stelle, die vom Schmerz noch dumpf pochte. * Ich habe doch nicht geträumt... * Link konnte eine lange Wölbung unter dem Leinen spüren, dort wo ihn der Feind mit seiner Klinge erwischt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an den letzten Kampf füllten Links Augen sich mit Tränen. * Ich habe versagt, jämmerlich versagt... *  
  
Seine Gedanken kehrten an die Stelle zurück, die alles entscheiden hätte sollen, der von blutgetränkte Ort des Grauens und des Schreckens, an dem er hätte siegen sollen. Doch er hatte eine bittere Niederlage einstecken müssen, im Turm des Grauens. Der Turm, der früher ein Ort der Liebe und Hoffnung gewesen war hatte sich in eine Burg des Hasses und der Verzweiflung verwandelt. Das frühere von Leben durchwirkte Schloss der Königsfamilie Hyrules wurde von Ganondorf in seine Behausung verwandelt. Seitdem suchten Tod und Verderben die Bürger des Landes heim. Und er, er der Herr der Zeiten, er auf dem die Hoffnung der ganzen ihm bekannten Welt ruhte hatte versagt.  
  
Trotz des Bruchstücks des Triforces, dem Fragment des Mutes und der heiligen Macht des Masterschwertes hatte er es nicht geschafft, die grauenvolle Kreatur die aus der Wüste gekommen war zu vernichten. Im alles entscheidenden Moment hatte er zu lange gezögert und hatte nicht auf die Klinge des Feindes geachtet. Der Streich von Ganondorf hatte ihn hingestreckt und das Gift, dass in dem Eisen innewohnte, hatte sofort begonnen, ihn langsam aber sicher auf einen qualvollen Tod zu zutreiben. Sein Kopf war hart auf dem Boden aufgekommen und das letzte, was er vernommen hatte, war das höhnische Lachen Ganondorfs. Dann war ihm die Gewalt über seinen Körper entschwunden. Anscheinend hatte Ganondorf ihm dann seinem sicheren Tod überlassen.  
  
* Warum lebe ich eigentlich noch?? Das Gift hätte mich doch töten sollen, hätte es das Schwert nicht getan. * Plötzlich erinnerte er sich dumpf an eine melodische Stimme, an grüne Augen und zarte Hände, die seine Wunden verbanden. „Malon...?" Sagte er, als stünde das Mädchen neben ihm. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Erneut versuchte Link sich auf zusetzen, diesmal allerdings vorsichtiger, damit seine Wunden nicht noch weiter aufbrachen. Er löste den Knoten an seiner Schulter und die Binden fielen ab. Eine lange Kruste zog sich über seinen Oberkörper, die aber, als er hinsah immer kleiner und kleiner wurde, bis sie schließlich bis auf eine Narbe ganz verschwunden war. Links Augen weiteten sich. * Was zum Kuckuck... * Mit geübter Bewegung fuhr er prüfend die Narbe nach. * Ich bin anscheinend wirklich tot... Für den Himmel riecht es aber hier verdammt stark nach LonLon-Farm... * Er zwickte sich in den Arm. In der Gewissheit, nichts zu spüren zwickte er sich allerdings stärker als gewollte. „Au... das wird ein blauer Fleck.", murmelte er leise und fuhr kurz über die Stelle an seinem Unterarm. Link sah sich um. Tatsächlich. Er war auf der LonLon-Farm. Seine Augen schweiften umher. Er war in Malons Zimmer. Mit einem leisen Knarzen öffnete sich die Tür. Link erhoffte sich, Malon zu sehen. Ihr braunes Haar und ihr anmutiges Gesicht, dessen Mittelpunkt zwei azurblaue Augen waren. Dieses leise Kribbeln zu verspüren, wenn sie seinen Namen mit ihrer melodischen Stimme aussprach. Doch statt braunem fülligem Haar sah er eine runde Halbglatze und statt der melodischen Stimme das brummen eines Bären. Jedoch gutmütig und ein wenig träge. Doch die Augen waren dieselben. Malon hatte ihre wunderschönen Augen von ihrem Vater Talon geerbt. „Link??? Du bist wach??? Ein Wunder!!!! Ein Wunder!!!! Gepriesen seihen die Göttinnen!!!! Malon!!! Malon!!!! Link ist aufgewacht!!!!" Link war in der Zwischenzeit weder zur Begrüßung noch zum Fragen nach Malon gekommen. Aber sie würde sicher auf das Rufen ihres Vaters hin kommen. Dachte er zumindest. Denn noch immer rief Talon nach seiner Tochter. „Naja, sie wird schon noch kommen. Sie hat mir einen Zettel hingelegt, dass sie hinter zum Turm gegangen ist, um die Strohvorräte zu überprüfen. Sie war Tag und Nacht bei dir und hat sich um dich gekümmert. Wir mussten sie zum Schlafen und Essen zwingen. Du bist fast tot gewesen und lagst solange im Fieber, dass ich aufgehört hatte, die Tage zu zählen. Welch freudenreicher Tag!!!" Sprudelte es munter aus Talon heraus. * Wenn er nicht bald aufhört zu reden, quasselt er mich tot!!!*„Das werden wir feiern!! Ein solches Wunder gehört gefeiert. Vor allem in dieser dunklen Zeit..." Talons Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er wurde still. Seine blauen Augen wurden von einer Spur der Trauer und des Zorns überzogen. „Dieser verfluchte Ganondorf. Sicher ist irgendein Diener von ihm für deine Wunden verantwortlich... Widerliche Biester laufen in dieser Gegend rum und man weiß nicht, wem man trauen kann. Du hattest wahnsinnigen Stuss, dass wir dich vor den Stalfons gefunden haben. Sie sind zwar Geister, aber ich glaube, sie ernähren sich von Menschenfleisch. Igitt." Talon schüttelte sich. Dann zog er Link das Kopfkissen und die Decke weg, schüttelte beides kräftig auf und stopfte es zu Link ins Bett zurück. Dabei ließ er diesen nicht zu Wort kommen. Doch Link hatte es ohnehin aufgegeben den Redeschwall zu unterbrechen.  
  
* Wahrscheinlich haben sie mich tatsächlich für tot gehalten und mich aus dem Turm geschafft... Ich hätte Ganondorf wirklich etwas mehr Hirn zu getraut... Er ist genauso dumm wie hässlich... * Link setzte sich wieder auf. Talon war inzwischen hinunter gegangen um ihm etwas zu Essen zu machen. Auf einem Schemel sah Link seine Kleider liegen. Er stand auf, was ihm zu eigener Verwunderung auch glückte. * Komisch, dabei war ich doch halb tot... Ich fühl mich aber wie neu geboren. * Er nahm sein Hemd und begutachtete es. * Naja... genauso gut könnte ich auch nichts anziehen... * Link schaute durch das große Loch, das quer über Brust und Bauch verlief. Nach einigem Suchen fand er schließlich doch noch Kleidung, die ihm einigermaßen passte. Das raue Leinen scheuerte zwar auf seiner Haut, aber es war besser als nichts. Die Hose war ihm auch zu lang was ihn aber auch nicht sonderlich störte. Gekleidet wie ein junger Bauer ging er die Treppe hinunter in die Stube. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt und Talon stand am Herd und versuchte Eier zu braten. Der Duft der Mahlzeit erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Talon war so versunken in seine Arbeit, dass er Link nicht kommen hörte. Umso mehr erschrak er, als Link plötzlich hinter ihm stand und sich schnuppernd über die Pfanne beugte. „Mhh, das riecht lecker..." „Link!! Du solltest im Bett liegen und dich ausruhen, bis ich dir dein Frühstück bringe!!! Kommst da einfach so runter... Ab ins Bett mit dir!!" „Nicht bevor ich Malon guten Tag gesagt habe!!!" „Sie wird dann zu dir raufkommen, sobald sie wieder da ist." „Nein ich werde hier warten. Ich fühle mich total gesund und fit!!" Trotzig ließ Link sich auf einen Schemel am Tisch fallen. „Kinder, Kinder..." Grummelte Talon leise und wandte sich wieder seinen Eiern zu.  
  
Sein leiser Groll verflog jedoch schnell wieder, denn er fing wieder an sich mit Link zu unterhalten. Wie immer ließ er Link dabei nicht zu Wort kommen und erzählte ihm den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch. Talon verschlief zwar immer den halben Tag, wusste jedoch immer genauestens Bescheid über alles und jeden. So hörte ihm Link gelangweilt zu, um sich die Zeit bis Malons Rückkehr zu vertreiben. Schließlich aßen sie gemeinsam und Link wunderte sich, wie man so viel essen und gleichzeitig reden konnte wie Talon. Als jedoch Malon nach dem Essen noch immer nicht zurück war, machte Talon sich langsam Sorgen. Er sagte das zwar nicht, Link aber bemerkte wie ein leiser besorgter Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Immer öfter sah er nervös zum Fenster hin und spielte mit seinen Händen. Als dann schließlich die Tür aufschwang stand er halb auf. Doch nur Basil betrat das Haus. „Basil, wo warst du???" Basil schaute zuerst prüfend Link an und ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden sagte er zu Talon. „Hinten im Turm, Heuvorräte überprüfen." „WAS???" Talon sprang auf. „Wo ist dann Malon???" „Woher soll ich das wissen?? Ist sie nicht bei euch???" Auch in Basils Stimme dominierte eine leichte Unsicherheit. „Ich geh sie suchen!!!" Link hatte dem Gespräch der beiden besorgt zu gehört. Und ohne dass Basil und Talon Anstalten machten ihn zurück zu halten sprang Link auf und eilte zur Tür hinaus.  
  
„MALON!!!!!" Link hatte sich auf sein Pferd gesetzt und preschte über die Pferdekoppel. Epona schien seine Sorge zu spüren und trippelte, als sie kurz anhielten um zu lauschen nervös umher. Doch niemand antwortete Links Rufen. Schließlich kamen er und Epona erfolglos zurück. Talon erwartete sie bereits. Er hielt link die Tür auf und bedeutete ihm sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Dort lagen alle seine Waffen und eine Satteltasche Proviant. „Ich weiß, dass du gehen wirst um sie zu suchen." Mitleidig sah er Link an. *Kann er denn Gedanken lesen??? Woher zum Teufel weiß er, dass ich genau das vorhatte??? * „Woher ich das weiß?? Ich bin alt Link, aber nicht blind..." Link stand auf und ging noch mal die Treppe hinauf. „Ich habe bereits alle deine Sachen herunter getragen." „Ich weiß, aber vielleicht finde ich oben etwas, das mir sagt, wohin sie verschwunden ist." Link lächelte schwach und betrat den Raum. Zielstrebig ging er zum Schrank und zog die knirschende Tür auf. Er tastete den Boden suchend ab. Dann erhellte sich sein Blick. * Ich hab´s gewusst, ich habs gewusst...* Triumphierend zog er einen kleinen Zettel aus der Nische im Schrank. * Unser kleines Geheimnis... * Links Gedanken wanderten ohne sein Zutun 7 Jahre zurück, als sie beide noch unschuldig und klein gewesen waren. Damals hatten sie einander versprochen, dass, wenn dem einen etwas zu stoßen würde, den anderen so gut wie möglich zu informieren, damit der sich nicht sorgte. Auch damals hatte Link schon eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen gehabt, dessen Tragweite er sich damals noch gar nicht bewusst gewesen war. Aufgeregt faltete er den kleinen Zettel auseinander:  
  
Lieber Link,  
  
ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an unser Geheimnis erinnerst. Jedoch wenn du es tust wirst du diesen Zettel erst dann finden, wenn ich längst fort bin und mein Plan erfolgreich war. Wie dir Vater sicher erzählt hat, warst du dem Tod sehr nahe und es bestand keine Hoffnung mehr auf Rettung. Bis zum Schluss versuchte ich dich mit meinem Wissen zu heilen. Aber anscheinend reichte das nicht aus. Ich weiß, wer dir diese Verletzungen zugefügt hat, und auch warum. Deshalb bin ich fortgegangen um dein Leben zu retten. Ich habe mich an eine Geschichte erinnert, die du mir erzählt hast. Ich glaube, das ist inzwischen sieben Jahre her. Ich hoffe nun, dass an deinen Geschichten doch etwas Wahres dran ist, und ich dich retten kann. Denn du bist dazu auserwählt unser Land zu retten. Versuch nicht mich zu suchen, wenn du das vor hast, sondern begib dich zum Schloss und besiege den dunklen Herrscher. Ich weiß du kannst es schaffen.  
  
Eane oly, Link, Lebe wohl.  
  
Deine Malon  
  
Link starrte auf den Zettel. Malon war zu einer der Feen gegangen um sein Leben zu retten. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben geopfert, um das seine zu retten. * Malon * Verstohlen wischte Link sich über die Augen. Obwohl er kaum noch Hoffnung hegte sprang er auf und stürzte aus dem Haus. Nur sein Schwert hatte er in der Eile ergriffen und es am Gurt festgemacht. Kraftvoll schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und ritt dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Die Hufe der Stute rissen die Erde auf und der Wind heulte. Weder Irrlichter noch Stalfons kreuzten ihren Weg und Link und Epona kamen schnell voran. Jedoch würden sie erst in einigen Stunden am Ziel sein...  
  
„Ist das wirklich dein Wille???" „Ja, er ist es. Ich bin bereit mein Leben für das des Jungen zu geben. Denn er ist derjenige, dem ich mein Herz geschenkt habe." „So wie es dein Wille ist, werde ich dir die Lebenskraft nehmen und dafür den jungen Mann heilen, den du liebst. So komm herbei und bade im Wasser dieser Quelle. Hab keine Angst vor dem was jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft ist. Ich werde dich sanft hinüberführen." Die Fee lächelte. Das Mädchen, das unter ihr stand war die Erste seit tausenden von Jahren die bereit war ihr Leben zu geben um einen anderen zu retten. Und noch dazu nicht wusste, was dieser für sie empfand. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Mädchen mit den langen braunen Haaren und den grünen Augen. * Sie hat Angst davor zu sterben und dennoch tut sie es um ihren Geliebten zu retten. Er kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen. * Dann betrat das Mädchen das heilige Wasser. Anmutig stieg sie ganz in das Becken und ließ das Wasser um ihren Körper fließen. Sie tauchte unter und durchkreuzte das Becken. Immer schwächer wurden ihre Schwimmzüge und immer schwerer fiel es ihr Luft zu holen. Dann sank sie schließlich ganz in die Tiefe hinab. Die Fee fing sie ab und legte sie an den Rand des Beckens. „Nun schlafe, bis deine Lebenskraft ganz verbraucht ist." Die Fee erhob sich in die Luft und begann die Lebenskraft des Mädchens in den Körper des jungen Mannes fließen zu lassen. Das Mädchen lag unterdessen mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Boden und wartete auf den Tod. Als schließlich das Leuchten ihres Lebens dabei war zu erlöschen, weckte die Fee das Mädchen. „Wie heißt du???" „Malon." „Gut Malon, umarme mich und wir werden diese Welt verlassen." Das Mädchen schloss die Augen, hob die Arme und schlang sie um den Hals der Fee. Diese zog sie mit sich hinauf. Als Malon ihre Augen wieder öffnete, schwebte sie mit der Fee einige Meter über dem Boden. „Wo...wo bin ich???" „Keine Angst. Deine Seele ist bei mir, und dein Körper dort unten." Malons Augen folgten dem Fingerzeig der Fee. Unter ihr lag ein Mädchen offenbar schlafend. Malon betrachtete sich selbst. Das Gefühl, dass sie dabei hatte, konnte sie nicht beschreiben. „Ich will dir eine einzige Frage beantworten, bevor du ins Jenseits gehst und für immer aus dieser Welt entschwindest. Also, was willst du wissen??" Malon überlegte nicht lange. „Ich möchte wissen, was er... ähm..." „Was er für dich empfindet???" Malon nickte schüchtern. „Dann komm." Sie nahm Malon bei der Hand und schloss die Augen. Malon hielt es für wichtig, die Augen zu schließen und tat es der Fee gleich.  
  
Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in einem großen Gewölbe wieder. Eine Gestalt kam auf sie zu. Malon bemerkte, dass sie einige Zentimeter wie sie selbst über dem Boden schwebte. „Ich bin Cordis." Stellte sich das Mädchen vor. „Ich bin die Hüterin des Herzens von Link. Was ist euer Begehr???" „Das Mädchen will in den See hinein schauen." „Ah ja. Und wieso??" „ Sie hat dem Jungen das Leben gerettet und möchte wissen, was er für sie empfindet, bevor sie ins Jenseits zu den Göttinnen kommt." „Naja gut, dann will ich eine Ausnahme machen." Sie nahm Malons Hand und führte sie durch das Gewölbe. Die Fee blieb zurück. „Nur ein einziger Blick, ok??" „Ja gut." Schließlich kamen sie an einem silbernem See an. „Das sind die Gefühle von Link. Wie du siehst, siehst du nichts. Und warum du nichts siehst, siehst du gleich..." Ein starker Sturm kam auf und das Wasser geriet in Bewegung. „ Die silberne Schicht ist nur die Oberseite. Unter der Schicht ist das Wasser pechschwarz, wie seine Gefühle. Die Farbe des Wassers ist immer eine Mischung aller Gefühle, die jemand erlebt hat. Bei ihm ist es pechschwarz, weil er weder Liebe noch Glaube noch Hoffnung kennt. Er hat immer nur Hass und Angst erlebt. Er hat keinen Glauben an die Zukunft." „Wie kann man das Wasser reinigen??" „Ich weiß nicht. Manche sagen, in dem er reine Liebe erfährt oder jemand ihm die Hoffnung zurück gibt..." Malon sah Cordis an. „Und wie macht man das??" „Man müsste sich in diesen See stürzen und darin ertrinken. Jedoch ist keiner von uns bereit sich dafür auf zugeben. Keiner der Gedanken bringt es über sich. Keiner der Träume wagt es auch nur in die Nähe des Sees zu kommen. Ich selbst kann nicht hineinspringen, denn ich muss darauf achten, dass der See nicht noch mehr verdreckt. So kann ich nur auf die Hilfe von außen warten. Warten auf jemanden oder etwas, der das Wasser reinigt..." * Armer Link. Er hat also nicht die gleichen Gefühle wie ich. Aber vielleicht kann ich den See reinigen. Vielleicht kann ich ihm Liebe und Hoffnung geben. Denn ohne Liebe und Hoffnung könnte er doch nicht leben... * Malon betrachtete den See, dessen Wellen sich langsam wieder glätteten. Anscheinend hatte Cordis etwas bemerkt. Sie hielt sie am Arm fest. „Spring nicht hinein, du wärst auf ewig darin eingeschlossen. Du kämmst nicht wieder heraus." „Das ist mir egal." Malon sah Cordis an. „Bitte, ich muss es tun." „Du kannst dann weder ins Jenseits noch ins Leben zurück." „ Das weiß ich." Und Cordis Griff lockerte sich tatsächlich. „Sag der Fee, sie soll Link ausrichten, dass ich das alles tue, weil ich ihn liebe." „Das kannst du ihm selbst sagen. Richte deine ganzen Gedanken darauf aus, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wird dich zwar nicht hören, aber er wird fühlen, was du ihn sagst." Malon schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Person, in deren Herzen sie war. Plötzlich hallte eine Stimme laut in der Halle wider. Es war die Stimme von Malon die mit ihrem Herz zu Links Herz sprach. „Link, ich tue das alles, weil ich dich liebe. Eane oly, Link." Dann sprang Malon ins Wasser. Das Wasser umfing sie kalt. Sie fröstelte. * Link ich liebe dich gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Link ich liebe dich, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Link ich...* immer wieder die selben Worte denkend öffnete sich Malons Herz und plötzlich durchleuchtete ein heller Blitz den See. Als das Leuchten wieder verschwand war der See silbern und glänzte in den Farben des Spektrums.  
  
Cordis stand am Ufer des Sees. * Danke Malon. Nun muss ich den See nicht mehr bewachen. Denn er ist jetzt so klar, dass nichts mehr ihn verschmutzen könnte. * Cordis flog hinauf in die Luft. * Mit meiner ganzen Kraft will ich versuchen, deine Seele aus dem See zu holen, damit du zurückkehren kannst, um ihn noch mal zu sehen. * Da löste sich das Mädchen in Licht auf und holte die Seele aus dem See, die ihn gereinigt hatte. Sogleich flog die Seele ihrem Körper zu und in einer Umarmung verschmolzen Körper und Geist wieder.  
  
„Malon!!! Malon!!" Link lief durch die Höhle, in der einer Legende zu Folge eine Fee lebte. „Malon!!" Er strich sich die verschwitzten Strähnen aus der Stirn. Er sah sich um. Oder versuchte es. Denn wegen der vorherrschenden Dunkelheit konnte er froh sein, dass er noch nicht irgendwo dagegen gelaufen war. „Malon!!!" Doch nur sein Echo antwortete. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Irgendetwas geschah in seinem Innern. Er schnappte nach Luft und sank auf den Boden. „Was zum...?" Der Schmerz wurde stärker. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme. Aber sie kam nicht von außen. Sie kam von innen heraus. Überhaupt hörte er sie nicht richtig, er fühlte sie vielmehr. §Link ich liebe dich, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Link ich liebe dich, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Link ich...§ `Ích liebe dich` ein Satz, der in Links Herz eine Reaktion auslöste. Liebe... früher war es nur ein Wort für ihn gewesen. Ein Wort, mit dem er nichts verband. War etwa das Kribbeln, das er fühlte wenn er an Malon dachte Liebe??? War dieses Gefühl der Freiheit und der Leichtigkeit Liebe??? War es wirklich Malons Stimme, die diesen Satz immer wieder in seinem Innersten murmelte??? Liebte sie ihn?? Oder war das nur Einbildung??? Liebte er sie??? * Ja ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt... * Mit dieser Erkenntnis öffnete sich sein Herz.  
  
Und plötzlich strömten nie gekannte Gefühle auf Link ein. Die Hoffnung ließ ihn aufstehen. Die Sehnsucht ließ ihn suchen und der Glaube führte ihn durch die Höhlen. Die Liebe stärkte seinen Körper und Leidenschaft schärfte seine Sinne. Er lief durch die Höhlen und plötzlich stand er in einer Grotte, die von hellem Licht erfüllt war. In der Mitte war ein großer weißer See. Und am Ufer dessen lag ein Mädchen. Scheinbar schlafend. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar umrahmte ihre edlen Züge. Die vollen roten Lippen standen im Kontrast zur hellen Haut. Dichte Wimpernkränze bedeckten die Enden der Lider, welche ihre grünen Augen verschlossen. „Malon!" Link stürzte auf das Mädchen zu und nahm es in die Arme. Doch es rührte sich nicht. Leblos lag Malon im Schoss ihres Geliebten. Leblos, kalt und tot. Links Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Nein, nicht... Malon...Bitte, wach auf... Ich habe es erkannt... Warum hast du das getan??? Malon... Malon bitte bleib, ich liebe dich. Bleib bei mir....Malon... Warum?? Warum nur...?" Links Oberkörper sank auf Malon. Tränen durchnässten ihr Kleid. Da öffnete Malon die Augen. Sie hatte es gehört. Hatte gehört, was Link für sie empfand. „Link...", hauchte sie und streichelte seine Wange. „Malon??? Du...du lebst???" Link biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte nicht weinen. Nicht vor Malon. „Nein, nicht ganz. Ich durfte nur kurz noch einmal zurückkommen, um dich zu sehen. Ich habe versucht dich zu retten." „Du hast es geschafft. Aber dafür musst nun du gehen..." „Es macht mir nichts aus. Solange du glücklich bist. Rette unser Land Link, such dir eine Frau und werde glücklich." „Nein, ich liebe dich, ich werde nie mit einer anderen glücklich. Warum hast du mich nicht sterben lassen??? Warum musst du gehen???" „Weil ich dich liebe, Link... Deshalb will ich, dass du glücklich wirst. Vergiss mich Link und schau nur nach vorn." „Malon..." Er strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Tust du mir einen gefallen??" „Alle, alle die du willst." „Nenn deine erste Tochter nach mir. Das ist alles, was ich will." „Natürlich. Und sie wird genauso schön werden wie du..." Dann beugte Link sich vor und berührte sanft die blutroten Lippen Malons mit den Seinen. Er spürte eine leichte Erwiderung, dann löste sich Malons Körper unter seinen Lippen in Licht auf. „Eane oly, Malon. Leb wohl."  
  
Epilog:  
  
„Papa, erzähl mir noch eine Geschichte!!" „Nein, jetzt ist Schluss für heute. Ich erzähl dir sowieso schon viel zu viel. Mama schimpft sonst mit uns, wenn wir morgen nicht aus den Federn kommen." „Na gut. Aber du gibst mir doch noch einen Gutenachtkuss, oder??" „Natürlich." Er drückte dem kleinen Mädchen einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange und deckte sie zu. „Gute Nacht Papa." „Gute Nacht, kleine Malon." Link schloss langsam die Tür und ging den langen Flur des Schlosses entlang zu Zelda, die bereits in ihren Gemächern auf ihn wartete.  
  
  
  
-OWARI-  
  
Lumen Spei 


End file.
